Time Traveler
by okteiviablake
Summary: A time traveler goes back in time to stop a tragic event. [3x09 - Canon Divergence AU] Time Traveler sequel: /s/12072899/1/Aftermath


It was a cold winter morning. The wind was brisk and chill, the grey clouds in the sky were threatening rain. There was a sudden bright blue flash in the air, and Octavia Blake materialized out of the light.

And right into the past.

"It worked," she said in wonder as she looked around. "Holy crap. It actually worked."

She was on the exact same spot where her younger self would watch Lincoln be executed later that morning. Well, not if she had anything to say about it. Things would be different this time.

Octavia muttered a soft but fierce, "I'm back, bitches."

As she stood on the hill overlooking a seemingly empty Arkadia, she let the memories flood back. She would never forget this day. It had been nearly 10 years since this awful day and she still remembered almost every single terrible detail – feeling the needle on her neck, waking up on the horse, fighting the haze of the drug, watching Lincoln begin taken outside in shackles and kneeling on the mud, hearing the gunshot, seeing him fall. She closed her eyes and shuddered at the memories.

Now, she was back and she would change the past, or she would die trying.

Octavia checked how much time she had and tried her best to remember the events of that day as clearly as she could. She didn't have a lot of time left, she had to work fast. She smirked to herself. Good thing she could teleport.

Eight years ago (or, rather, two years from now) she broke out, her abilities showing for the first time. The three main powers – Telekinesis, Telepathy and Teleportation – had developed almost immediately. Then, with time, other abilities had begun to manifest.

Then, about a year ago, she'd met a physics enthusiast who was all too keen on time travel. He'd been so eager to find a willing test subject that he'd even let her pick the date she would travel to. The first date on her mind had been this very one – February 18th 2150. Ten years back, to the exact date of Lincoln's death.

Octavia was pretty sure that every time travel book she'd ever read always said you weren't supposed to change the past, especially for selfish reasons, but she had to do this. She had to try, at least. In this time and place, Lincoln was still alive. She could still save him. She _would_ save him.

The grounder prisoners were the reason he'd stayed behind, the reason he'd sacrificed himself. Pike had known just what buttons to push to get him to come back and turn himself in by threatening the life of his people, still frail from sickness. Being the good and honorable and selfless soul he'd always been, of course he had surrendered. _Not this time._ Octavia would get them all out this time.

Octavia could also take this golden opportunity to save more than one life. She could save them _and_ warn them about the upcoming threats. She would get Pike and give him over to the grounders in TonDC, she would save Indra from Polis, she would get Raven and tell the others how to save her, she would warn Kane about the upcoming threats.

But first things first - Lincoln.

* * *

"Just get her out of here," Lincoln pleaded before handing Octavia's limp body to Kane.

Though Octavia was unconscious in Kane's arms, Lincoln still held her hand in his. He couldn't bring himself to let her go completely. Not yet.

This was the last time he would ever see her. Lincoln couldn't take his eyes off her, this amazing girl who had become his entire world in just a few months. His heart. He said goodbye silently. _Goodbye, ai niron_ _ ***1**_ _._

He'd had to force himself to give her to Kane before he changed his mind.

If he left Arkadia now, his people – who had already suffered enough – would pay the price because of him. That would've been extremely selfish. So, he would do this. For his people, for Octavia. He would pay the ultimate price, and he would do so with his head held high.

Kane wanted to say something, do something, to change his friend's mind, but there was no time.

There was a sudden flash. Lincoln and Kane couldn't believe their eyes. _Octavia!_

They both stared in shock. It was Octavia, but this Octavia looked different. She seemed to be slightly older than the one in Kane's arms, she wore her dark brown hair down and unbraided, and her green eyes were surrounded by black make-up. She was all dressed in black. There was a dangerous look about her.

When she saw Lincoln again, she was overwhelmed with emotion. Octavia didn't think it would hurt this much, to see him again. Her eyes began to water, but she blinked back the tears. She had to be strong, she had to do this. Everything had to go without a hitch. It had to go perfectly according to plan this time.

Octavia had to look away for a moment to gather herself. Then, she noticed what Kane held in his arms.

"Right, I remember that," she said with a frown at her own unconscious form.

"O-Octavia...?" Lincoln stammered, looking as stunned as Kane.

Suddenly, along with the relief of seeing him alive and well, the anger she'd felt at his decision all those years also resurfaced when she saw him again. She snapped at him, "You're an idiot, you know that?"

Then, she pulled him into a fierce hug.

She could hardly believe it! He was in her arms again, after so long. She closed her eyes and let herself breathe in the moment. Lincoln was alive, in her arms.

Lincoln was in shock. He looked at Octavia in Kane's arms - Kane who was just as shocked as he was - and then at the one in _his_ arms. How could there be two of them? What sort of magic was this?

Remembering his last words to her, Octavia pulled back to look at him, cupping his face. "I love you, too."

And then he felt it, the sharp pain of a needle. She'd come prepared to take a page out of his own book with a few tranq darts in her pocket.

"It's okay, it's okay." Octavia caught him in her arms as he sank down to the ground, unconscious. She kissed his head. "It's okay. I love you."

Octavia looked up to see Kane staring at her looking befuddled.

"I'm not from this time. It's a long story," she explained.

Suddenly, her head shot up, alert.

"They're coming," she announced.

"How do you know?"

She ignored him. They were running out of time. Using telekinesis, she lowered the door to the secret passage, so it remained a secret.

"What the– How…?"

"I'm not entirely human anymore. No time, I'll explain later." Still holding an unconscious Lincoln, Octavia held out her hand to Kane and ordered, "Take my hand!"

Frowning, Kane did as he was told. Still holding the unconscious Octavia from this time, he reached over and took Octavia's waiting hand. Next thing he knew, he was standing next to Miller and the others outside, on a hill overlooking Arkadia. He felt a little unsteady. It must've shown because Octavia said, "It's from the teleportation. You get nauseous the first few times."

Everyone looked at them with shocked expressions.

"What the-" Harper began.

"Hell." Miller finished for her.

Kane set the unconscious Octavia on the ground next to where the other one sat holding Lincoln. Future Octavia laid Lincoln down gently and passed a hand softly through his bald head. The pair lay side by side, both out cold.

Octavia stood up and faced Kane.

"When this is done, take them to the cave. Bellamy's there. I left him chained to the wall." At Kane's look of worry, she rolled her eyes and explained impatiently, "He's fine."

Then, she announced, "I'm going back."

"What?" Kane nearly shrieked and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I have to get the grounders out," she told him. "I brought them in here. They're _my_ responsibility. Besides," she smiled and nodded at Lincoln. "he's not going anywhere without them."

She smirked. "I'll be right back." And, then, she pulled her arm from Kane's grasp and disappeared in a flash, leaving everybody baffled. A few seconds later, Octavia was back with Denae and the other grounder prisoners.

"Not done yet," she said and teleported again.

Almost as soon as Octavia entered Arkadia again, she encountered a panicked and fidgety Jasper.

"Octavia! Wha–" He'd meant to ask her what she was doing here, since she was a wanted traitor and all, but then he took a good look at her. "What are you wearing? You look…"

"Jasper, I need you to calm down." She told him and, then explained, "I'm from the Future."

Jasper looked awestruck, and nodded as he took in her appearance. _It made sense to him. She looked different and yet not so much._

He didn't seem to be stunned or scared like the others.

Octavia frowned. "You're not freaking out…"

"I'm dealing with A.I.s here. Pretty much nothing fazes me anymore," he explained. "Besides, time traveling is actually kinda cool."

Remembering Alie, and Raven's fear at losing her memories and herself, Jasper _did_ freak out.

"Raven's possessed by an A.I.," Jasper explained hurriedly, looking panicked. "I know it sounds–"

Octavia held up her hand to silence him. "I already know everything. That's why I'm here, to get you guys out. Where's Raven?"

"Raven locked herself in her room, she's trying to get Alie out of her head. She's fighting it, but Alie's really strong."

"And the chip maker?" Octavia demanded. She'd be damned if any more people would be taken by Alie like last time.

"Pike's office," Jasper replied. "I'll get it."

"No, I'll be faster," she told him. "Okay, you go get Monty, _discretely_ , and meet me in Raven's room as soon as you can," she ordered.

"The password for Pike's office is 'Earth'," he instructed.

"Thanks, but I won't need it," she said right before vanishing.

Octavia got the chip maker and the remaining chips from the Chancellor's office and teleported them out of Arkadia. She made a small fire and watched them burn beyond recognition.

Returning to Arkadia, Octavia went straight to Raven's room. Jasper and Monty were already there with Raven, as agreed.

"Did anyone see you?" she asked the boys.

"No, no, we were discreet," Jasper promised.

"Good. We don't have a lot of time left," she told them. "The guards are in an uproar over the escaped prisoners, but their confusion won't last long."

She turned to Raven. "Hey, Raven. How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going crazy. Otherwise, just peachy."

Octavia raised an eyebrow. "I see Alie hasn't taken your snark."

"You know about Alie?" Raven asked, baffled. Had Octavia taken the chip too?

"Yeah. Raven, listen to me. I'm taking you somewhere where they can help you, where they can get this thing out of your head." Octavia declared. "But I have to blindfold you so Alie can't see where you go."

Raven nodded, motioning her forward. "Yeah, yeah, do it."

She was desperate to get this crazy bitch out. She would welcome the pain back, would endure anything. She just wanted it over with.

"And I have to tranq you, so Alie won't know what you know." Octavia continued, mournfully. "Everything she hears, everything she sees… She will use it against us. You know that."

Raven hesitated, but nodded again.

Octavia used a piece of duct tape that was lying there in Raven's room, and placed in around her wrists, holding her arms firmly behind her back. Raven winced slightly.

"Sorry, Reyes."

"It's okay."

Octavia turned her around and took her arms gently. "Hey, you're gonna be okay. I promise."

"Thank you," Raven whispered gratefully.

Before placing the blindfold over Raven's eyes, Octavia apologized once more and, since Raven would never see her again, bid goodbye to her friend silently.

Octavia took one of the tranq darts from her pocket and pressed the needle to Raven's arm. The girl fell unconscious and Jasper picked her up just before she hit the ground.

"If Alie takes over her again," Octavia handed them two tranq darts. "tranq her until you get that thing out of her head."

Jasper nodded wide-eyed, and Monty took the darts.

"Bring that too!" she ordered, pointing at EMP on Raven's desk. Monty grabbed it.

Next, she turned to them. Taking both their arms, she teleported them out.

Back on the hill, the others watched them arrive.

Seeing Raven, bound and blindfolded, unconscious in Jasper's arms, Kane demanded, "What is this?"

"She's okay," Monty assured him. "Or she will be."

"One final thing, then we'll talk," she promised Kane and vanished again.

Indra was walking quickly through the woods, on her way to Polis. She'd been in the cave watching over Octavia's brother, when she'd heard the horn from the capital lamenting _Heda_ 's death. She'd come at once. She hoped Octavia would understand.

Polis was in sight. She could see the high tower with the red smoke rising from the top. _Heda…_

A few short minutes and Indra would arrive.

Out of nowhere, her former second appeared before her. Octavia looked so different. Older, more serious, no longer wearing her warrior braids. But the biggest difference of them all was that she no longer looked like a girl. She was a woman.

"Indra!" she exclaimed. Remembering how she found her mentor nailed to a cross, Octavia informed, "You can't go in there. It's not safe."

She took Indra's good arm and teleported them back to TonDC. They were in the woods, right outside the village.

Indra, like all the others, looked comprehensively shocked and confused. And, so, Octavia quickly explained everything that was going on.

"I'm sorry to have to do it this way. I know you wanted to be there for Lexa and the Conclave… But it's not safe. For anyone."

Indra nodded. "I understand."

"I need you to wait for me here. Please. I'll be back soon."

At Indra's confused look, Octavia replied, "I'm bringing you a gift."

"I'll wait," Indra swore. She trusted Octavia with her life.

"Thank you."

Octavia took a deep breath, preparing for what came next. Next stop: Arkadia.

Inside Arkadia's walls, Octavia went to the command room where she ordered over the speakers, "Chancellor Pike to the Hangar, Chancellor Pike to the Hangar. Right now."

She hoped that taunting him would make him come to her. Otherwise, it was time for plan B.

Octavia waited on the Hangar, up top, on one of the beams until she was sure they would show up.

When they did, she materialized in front of them.

Pike stood there, along with Gillmer. Four guards at their back. They all looked flabbergasted.

She smiled.

"It's been a while," Octavia said in way of greeting.

The guards tried to shoot her, but Octavia was faster. With a simple flick of her hand, she sent their weapons flying off in the air. Then, she did the same to one of the guards, then another, and another. The final guard came for her, but met the same fate as the three before him.

There were no more guards left. Only Pike and Gillmer stood in front of her, now devoid of their weapons.

Gillmer stood up to her defiantly, but he was no match for her.

"I don't need my powers to kill you again."

Gillmer frowned. "Again?"

Octavia smirked. Then, using telekinesis, she held one of her knives in the air. While Gillmer is staring at it, dumfounded, she let it drop into her waiting hand and threw it at him, directly into his chest. Shawn Gillmer fell dead.

Then, she turned to Pike.

"I'm not afraid of you," he said.

"You really should be."

Octavia threw Pike against the Rover that was parked there, immobilizing him. Then, with the duct tape she'd gotten from Raven's room, she harshly tied his hands behind his back, while he moaned in pain.

"Get up," she ordered as she pulled him from the ground. "We have places to go, Mr. Chancellor."

Abby had heard gunshots. _Who were the guards shooting at? They'd all gotten out, hadn't they?_ She immediately thought of Kane and worried.

She ran out onto the Hangar, just in time to see Octavia, who looked very differently than she'd had 15 minutes ago, pulling a tied up Pike from the ground and sneering in his hear.

Octavia turned and saw her. With all this mess, she'd nearly forgotten about Abby. She was still herself; she wasn't influenced or controlled by Alie.

"I'll be right back, Abby," she swore.

To Abby's utter shock, she and Pike disappeared.

Octavia returned to Indra's side with a flash. Indra had waited in the woods surrounding TonDC as promised.

"Your gift," she declared, presenting Pike like an offering.

Indra stared at him with a vengeful gleam in her eyes.

"Take your revenge, _Amin_ _ ***2**_ ," Octavia said. She felt the hatred rush back. "Make him pay."

"We will." She grabbed Pike roughly and told Octavia, " _Mochof_ _ ***3**_."

Octavia nodded, then remembered something. "Just one thing," Octavia moved toward him and removed the Chancellor's pin from his jacket. "This should never have belonged to you."

Octavia spared Pike a final look of disgust as Indra took him away.

She watched from above, staying out of sight, as Indra took him into the village. Pike had his hands bound behind his back. Indra followed him and shouted orders to the grounder warriors around her. They rushed over and grabbed Pike violently.

The last time Octavia saw Charles Pike was when the TonDC grounders tied him up to tree where he would be executed for his monstrous crimes against the Trikru.

Part of her wished she could stay and watch, but time was running out and she had other pressing matters to attend to before her past-self woke up. She knew Indra would have her justice and take her vengeance for the lives Pike had taken. He would finally get the punishment he deserved.

Before teleporting back to where the others waited, she turned back and gave her former mentor one last look and couldn't help but whisper "Goodbye… _Nomon_ _ ***4**_ _."_

Octavia quickly went back to Arkadia and to Abby, and explained as much as she could with the short amount of time she had. In the end, they agreed that Abby should remain in Arkadia. Both as Chancellor pro-tempore, caring for the people, and as their eyes and hears in their fight against Alie. Octavia left her a walkie, a line of communications with the outside, and the Chancellor's pin, just as it always should've been.

The two women hugged.

"Be careful, Abby."

"I will, honey. Take care," Abby said as she rubbed Octavia's back. A mother's caress… They pulled apart. "And, uh, tell Marcus... Tell him… Hell, he knows."

Octavia grinned. Yes, she believed he _did_ know. And so did everybody else.

Upon returning to the hill, Octavia felt weak, felt her knees give in. Kane grabbed her arm and held her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've just never used my abilities so much in such a short amount of time." She shook her head, tried to gather herself. Feeling a bit more stable now, she smiled at him and assured him, "I'm okay."

Taking her by her word, he changed the subject.

"Pike?"

Kane had correctly guessed that she'd gone back for Arkadia's former Chancellor.

"In TonDC. Indra will see justice done." Then, Octavia shook her head, displeased. "I've killed him twice now and it still doesn't feel like it's enough."

"Pike is paying for everything he's done." Kane put a hand on her shoulder. "You did good."

She nodded, but she didn't truly believe his words.

"So, do you have time to explain now?"

Octavia nodded, hesitantly. Now that it was time to talk, she felt scared. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"For starters… How long has it been for you, since today?"

"Ten years, give or take."

"So, you're twenty…"

"Seven. I turn twenty-eight in a couple of months."

"And your, uh, powers?" The word was hard for Kane to say. He was still trying to wrap his mind around all this.

"There are gifted people out there, more and more all the time. I'm one of them." Kane looked confused, but she continued, "Two years from now, I break out."

Amused, she remembered how much she'd freaked out when she broke out, when her powers manifested for the first time. Glancing at her other self, she smiled. "Right now, my powers are... dormant."

"We call them the Three T's," she continued. "Telekinesis, Telepathy and Teleportation. Those are the first ones, we all get them. Then, with time, other abilities can develop."

Kane nodded, pensive. Then froze. "Wait, telepathy? You can read my mind?"

 _Yes,_ her voice said in his mind.

Kane startled, making Octavia laugh.

"That's how you knew the guards were coming, right? You read their minds?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"And the time traveling? Is that one of your powers too?" Kane inquired.

"No. You can thank this baby for that." She held up the wristband. "Wish I could do more with this thing. It only allows me one trip."

That made him think.

"Why here? Now?" he wanted to know. "You could've done anything, gone anywhere else. You could've saved your mother."

Kane wished he had a way to save his own mother.

"I know..." And that knowledge killed her. If only she'd had a way to save them both. She tried to explain, "Of all the losses I've suffered, his was the one that broke me, that _destroyed_ me. The others ones hurt me, changed me..." Octavia looked over at Lincoln and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. "But when I lost him, I lost myself too."

She took a deep breath, "I wasn't even sure this would work, but I had to try," Glancing at Lincoln again, she continued, "for his sake."

Then, Octavia nodded toward her younger self. "Tell her to go easy on Lincoln. He was just trying to do the right thing," she told Kane. "She's gonna need him, now more than ever."

Off to the side, the others looked on as Kane and Octavia talked, still shocked at what they were witnessing.

"You can't tell me, other me, about this," Octavia told Kane.

"What am I supposed to tell her?"

She smiled. "You'll figure something out."

"You could stay, help us." Kane suggested.

Octavia grinned and nodded at her other self. "Wouldn't that be a little confusing?"

Kane smiled back.

Then, she sobered. "No, I can't stay. This isn't my time," She looked at the younger Octavia again. "It's hers. But I'll help you in any way I can."

She thought of the ways she could help them, of everything they would have to face soon. "There are a few things you need to know."

Kane nodded and waited for her to go on.

"Something big is coming. It's here already, actually."

He thought of the blockade. "The Grounders?"

"No, a common enemy. Her name is Alie, she's an A.I. program. Long story short, she destroyed the world 97 years ago, and now she's trying to do it again. She's been conquering Arkadia one person at a time, and she's planning on taking Polis next."

"We should warn Lexa. She should know what's coming."

Octavia closed her eyes. "You don't know yet. No, no, of course you don't." She took a deep breath. "Lexa's dead. She died two days ago."

"What?"

"Yeah, and there's more. Ontari of the Ice Nation killed all the Nightbloods from the Conclave, so that she would be the only choice for Commander," she revealed. "She's declared herself the last heir of _Bekka Pramheda_ and the rightful Commander."

"That's…"

"Bad, yeah. But she needs the flame, the spirit of the Commander, for the Ascension to be performed."

Noticing Octavia mischievous smile, he deduced, "She doesn't have it."

"No, Clarke does. You need to find her. The flame is actually Alie 2, a second version of the program, a better version. It's the only thing that can stop Alie. Clarke is on her way here with the flame right now. Find her before they do."

The others were listening to their conversation in silence. She addressed them all, "And, whatever happens, do _not_ take the chip. Once you do, Alie has you."

They stared at her like she was crazy.

"Look, I know this all sounds impossible. When I first heard about, I thought so too, but it's real."

"She's telling the truth," Jasper told them. "I've seen it with my own eyes."

"If this threat is already in Arkadia…" Kane's thought immediately of _her_. "What about Abby?" He'd left her behind, thinking she would be alright. But with this new threat, would she be okay?

Octavia turned to Kane again, grinned and handed him his walkie. "Abby is our inside man. She'll serve as your eyes and hears inside Arkadia and Alie's operation, while taking care of the remaining Arkers who haven't been taken."

She pointed at the walkie in Kane's hand. "That's a safe line of communications to her in Arkadia. The very same one we used when I was on the outside, spying on Pike's goons. She's expecting you to contact her in three hours."

Still, that didn't easy his mind. Abby would be the right in the thick of it, with almost no help.

"Listen," Octavia continued. "I know you're worried about her, but Abby can take care of herself. You have to focus on stopping Alie! She's the priority here."

Resigned, Kane clenched his jaw and nodded. He promised himself he would come back and make sure Abby was okay as soon as he could.

"You need Raven too. She knows how to take Alie down," Octavia went on. "Right now, she's being manipulated by Alie, but you can bring her back by using the EMP Monty has and one of the 100's wristbands. Clarke will know where to find one. Take Raven there, save her; but she can't _ever_ see her surroundings. Everything she sees, everything she hears, Alie will know. That's why Raven is out right now, so Alie won't hear any of this," she explained.

"I've destroyed the chips and the chip maker, but Alie already managed to get quite a few people under her control with Jaha's help. They've been offering the 'key to the City of Light' to people like it's candy. Claiming it'll take their pain away. The thing is, it takes a lot more than that."

"City of Light?" Kane thought about it. "I've heard Jaha talking about it."

"He's the one who brought Alie here." Octavia informed them. "Once you've stopped her, everyone under her influence will go back to normal. But you _have_ to get Raven first. Without her, we're all screwed. When she's out from the EMP, Clarke will need to remove what's left of the chip from her neck."

They looked confused and more than a little distressed by all this information. Octavia decided to give them some good news.

"I have some good news, too. There's another Nightblood still alive, Luna. You need to convince her to take the flame, to become Commander. With Alie 2 in her head, you'll finally be able to fight fire with fire," she told them.

"Lincoln knows how to find her. Maybe _he_ can convince her to take the flame. She wasn't very receptive when we were there the last time," Octavia continued. Lincoln and Luna were good friends, maybe she would take the news better from him.

Octavia sighed and asked, "Questions?"

"Yeah. Am I still alive ten years from now?" Jasper wanted to know.

Octavia looked down, shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen any of you in a long time."

They all stared at her with confused expressions, but no one asked.

"Oh, one last thing," Octavia remembered something suddenly. "Carl Emerson is still alive."

"From Mount Weather?"

"Yeah, and he's out for blood. Look out."

Without wanting to, she remembered being trapped in the air lock (the same awful place where her mother had been executed), remembered feeling the breath leaving her lungs and choking her as Emerson lowered the oxygen levels, remembered looking to her left and seeing her brother trying as hard as she was to breathe. Octavia also remembered burning Sinclair and Lincoln's bodies that night. She shuddered internally.

"Well, uh, I don't have much time left…"

Kane smiled. "I thought time travelers had all the time in the world."

She smiled back at him and moved in for a hug. Embracing the man she loved as a father, Octavia had to fight back tears. "Goodbye, old friend. And good luck."

Pulling back, she glanced one last time at Lincoln as he lay beside her past-self, both unconscious. Octavia felt the bittersweetness of the moment hit her and her heart squeezed tightly in her chest.

Her present self and Lincoln would continue to live on and hopefully be happy, but she would never see him again. Octavia leaned down and laid a kiss on his forehead before whispering a soft, "Goodbye, my love."

She hoped they would be okay, that they would find safety and happiness once all the madness settled down. But, for her, this was the last time. She had to go back to her own time, she didn't belong here. Story of her life, really.

"Take care of them," she asked of Kane. "Please."

"I will," he promised.

Octavia looked over at where Miller, Bryan, Harper, Sinclair, Monty, Jasper and the grounders stood, gawking at her still. She smiled and waved goodbye at the small crowd.

 _Leida_ _ ***5**_ , she thought wistfully.

The other Octavia was beginning to stir. Octavia's eyes widened and she turned to Kane. "Oh, gotta go."

Then, she raised an eyebrow teasingly. "See you soon."

"Wait, what's the future like?" Kane's burning curiosity couldn't resist asking.

Octavia smiled and gave a wink. "Spoilers..." Then, she tapped her wrist unit twice and vanished as suddenly as she'd appeared, leaving a small cloud of blue energy that quickly dissipated. Octavia from the Future was gone.

Almost as soon as she disappeared, Present Octavia woke up in a panic to find Lincoln by her side on the ground, out cold. She checked his vital signs and let out a relieved sigh. He was okay.

"Oh, thank God!"

Octavia dropped her head to his chest, weak with relief. Kane must've changed Lincoln's mind somehow.

When she looked up, Octavia noticed something very odd was happening. Kane was smiling, while everybody else stood there staring at her with shocked expressions.

Octavia frowned. "What?"

* * *

 ***1** – "(…) my love."

 ***2** – "Master."

 ***3** – "Thank you."

 ***4** – "(…) mother."

 ***5** – "Goodbye."


End file.
